Failed Protection
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Raku and Chitoge have sex one night whent hey are drunk yet use protection but that doesn't stop Chitoge from being pregnant. Chitoge and Raku know that life will change. This is a random drabble. Rated M for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

When he got the text he was certain, it was a simple problem with a simple solution. Something that he could quickly figure out like the times before that. He never expected that the solution was like trying to figure out something relating to rocket science. He never expected such a problem.

He sat on Chitoge's, his fake girlfriends, bed. He was stunned. He couldn't move at all. He could feel the tension build in the room. He took a large deep breath before exhaling slowly. He looked down into his hands to see the stick that he was grasping and saw the positive sign that freaked him out.

"Chitoge," he started slowly, continuing to stare at the positive sign. Why does something that is positive make him feel so gutted, "How? How? How has this happened. We used a condom. You are on the pill? How are you pregnant?" Raku threw the plastic gadget at the wall before burying his head in his hands.

He wasn't angry at himself or Chitoge. They did everything correct. They used protection. What was the point in using it if the results were going to be the same. What was the damn point?! He ran his hands threw his hair in a desperate attempt to think for a moment.

"R-Raku?" Chitoge's voice was weak as she let out a small whimper. The said male turned his head to see her crying softly. He scrambled to wrap his arms around her and just held her close as she cried softly against his shoulder. "What should we do?" He pulled away and kissed her forehead, a small whimper escaping his mouth.

"I strongly suggest keeping it but if you are against that we can try something else...anything but an abortion though. I can't do it to a child," Raku broke down into tears. He was terrified of what was going to happen. "Chitoge...what ever you chose...I will stand beside you. I swear I will. You will not be alone in this," he continued to whimper out.

Chitoge nodded her head slowly before pulling away, "Raku...let's tell our parents. I'll be back in a second," she stood up, picked up the pregnancy test before tiptoeing to find her father. In the meantime Raku fell back against her large bed and curled into his side.

It was a drunken night. One night they had some alcohol and they had sex. They used protection yet they still faced the same problems like those who didn't use anything. Of course he was pissed and angry. He could feel his warm tears trickle down his nose.

He heard the door creak open and saw his own father walk in with Adelt and Chitoge. Chitoge took a seat next to Raku and mindlessly stroked his hair, "Please don't get angry," she began softly. The two men stiffened. That was never a good start. Saratobi, Raku's father, shut the bedroom door before grabbing a chair and taking a seat. "Well a month ago...remember how Raku and I went drinking..." She eased them in, including herself. "We had sex." The two were about to groan but she jumped back on, "But we used a condom and I am on the pill...but it seems that those contraptions didn't work and I am pregnant," Saratobi sighed.

"How am I supposed to yell at Raku to be more thoughtful if he was," he joked slightly easing the mood. The old man stood up and took a seat on the bed where his son lay and touched his side, "It will be okay. I am not angry. These things happen. Besides how can a war start if you two are having a child," Adlet sat on the bed as well, wrapping his arm around his daughter.

"Everything will be alright. Raku is a good man and will help. What do you plan to do?" Chitoge looked to Raku who still lay on his side, still stunned. His blue eyes moved and looked directly at Chitoge who gave him a smile.

"We are going to keep it," Adlet nodded his head before getting up from the bed and turned to face his beautiful daughter.

"You are 18. You have so many people behind you. Everything will be alright. Alright?" He left the room advising Saratobi to follow on behind. Chitoge lay down beside Raku, to face him and saw the tears that trickled down his nose and down his perfectly shaped lips.

She touched his cheek softly, encouraging him to move, "You should be completely stunned," he whispered out. His eyes staring forward. "You should be the state that I am in. But you aren't, you are composed and relaxed about the whole thing," he continued to speak. "I feel like I should try to comfort you but..." He let out a small whimper and stopped speaking altogether.

Lying on her back, Chitoge looked up to the ceiling while her hand reached out for Raku's. She held it tightly and softly rubbed small circles in his hand until more life poured into him. "What is freaking you out?" She asked sincerely.

Raku sat up slowly and turned to looked at the pregnant teenager that he had knocked up, "This is all my fault. I ruined everything. I don't want to be negative but I ruined everything," Chitoge pulled him to her and he landed on top of her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in closer to her, ensuring that he was held close.

"You ruined nothing," she began, stroking his back. "It was no ones fault. We did the right thing. We used a condom. It's going to be distracting but it is not your fault," She whimpered back to him.

"I shouldn't have had sex with you. I should have been cool and said no. But no I had to get you pregnant," Chitoge sighed softly. She didn't want him to take blame for something he couldn't help. Maybe they shouldn't have sex, but they used a condom. They couldn't be asked not to ever have sex in fear of becoming pregnant. They did the right thing about the condom and the pill but fate had it that they should have a kid.

She pulled a blanket over the two of them and kissed his cheek, "Don't tell anyone about the pregnancy just yet. Alright. They will be cruel no doubt. Anyway...I'm tired...go to sleep," She yawned, turning to the side and falling asleep. Raku lay beside her and put an arm over her chest but he couldn't really sleep. He was going to be a dad. His life was surely going to change.

...

The next morning nothing truly changed. Chitoge was sick and very grouchy when she entered school while Raku walked behind her like a zombie, dragging his feet behind him. He was still stunned about the whole ordeal. The dream afterwards kicked him back into the zombie state.

Raku passed Chitoge's classroom, grunting as if to say goodbye before he walked to his own. In their last year they were in different classes. Chitoge had a few her girl friends plus Shuu while Raku had Onodera's, Miyamota and Tsugumi. He walked into the classroom and took a seat at his desk, not noticing the three girls who came to greet him.

He was going to be a dad. He couldn't get over it.

Somehow he was being called to nurses office and he stumbled there to find Chitoge sitting opposite the health teacher, also the nurse, Horikata sensei. She glared at Raku when he walked in but he was too dead to notice. He took a seat beside Chitoge who took his hand.

"Irresponsible. Irresponsible. I thought you two were responsible. I liked you two. I can't believe this! I am disappointed," Chitoge stood up in anger. While Raku had no clue to what she was yelling at, Chitoge knew. Her father had phoned the health teacher to tell her of the predicument that they faced.

"Using a condom and being on the pill is classed as irresponsible? We used both types of contraception yet here I am carrying a child. Its not our fault. Okay maybe we shouldn't have had sex but we did the right things. We used everything yet I was still impregnated," Chitoge hissed. She clasped her hands over her mouth and sat back down in embarrassment. She never yelled at a teacher but she just did.

Horikata was shocked and bowed her head, "I'm sorry for being so rude. How far along are you?" She asked getting out a notepad.

"One month."

"Okay then...well I will be informing both your teachers and this will remain between us. One last thing, when are you going for abortion...should I phone for you?" She wheeled her chair to her desk and picked up the phone that lay on her desk and began to punch in a couple of numbers.

"We are keeping it! We are going to have this baby! We will not kill it. I will become this childs mother and Raku will be the father. We will bring it up together," The teacher bowed once again before dismissing the two, as she had another matter to deal with.

Raku walked out of the nurse's office with Chitoge behind, "Everything will be alright," Raku turned his head to see Chitoge standing still, staring at her feet. She hit her left against the floor softly, while her fingers twisted the bottom of her skirt.

"I have a doctors appointment...come with me. Now," she grabbed his hand without his word and lead him to the front door where they changed their shoes and headed to the doctors surgery. She needed him to be her backbone, even when he is in this zombie state. He was still someone that she could rely on in times of need.

They held hands as they walked down the streets. They didn't speak at all but they weren't sure what to say really. Nice weather we are having? They had found that opting for silence was very comforting and relaxing when nothing was needed to be said.

Raku led the way into the doctors surgery and told the woman at the desk that they had an appointment for Chitoge Kirisaki. They were told to wait in the waiting and do as the name suggested. Wait. They continued to hold hands as they waited for a doctor to come and see them. They found that holding hands was very soothing and comforting for both parties.

They noticed a girl sitting opposite them that was in Raku's class, "Hey you two. Why are you here?" Raku gave the girl a weak smile before making up an excuse.

"Missed one of the shots, need to get it today. Chitoge is hear to hold my hand," Thankfully that girl was gone by the time their own doctor called for Chitoge. The two followed the blonde woman into a small room. The two took a seat on the plastic chairs while the doctor took a seat on a large swivel chair that was in leather.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked slowly.

"Well...I'm pregnant and we don't know what to do," the woman nodded her head. Turning round in her chair, she stood up and strode over to a wall full of pamplets and leaflets. She pulled out one then walked back over to her chair, handing the leaflet over.

"Well lets talk a bit before hand. Alright?" She came closer to the pair and touched Chitoge's knee. "Who is the father?" Raku put his hand up shyly. The doctor nodded then looked to the pair. "Was the sex consented before hand?"

"It was a mutual decision," Chitoge snarled out. This woman was implying that he forced her into sex. He wasn't like that at all. "Before we have any other accusations, we used a condom and I was on the pill yet I am still knocked up," The doctor turned round and wrote in her notes before turning around.

"I wasn't accusing. Honey...you are 18 years old but still a minor in some senses. We just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Well now we will take you to the hospital to meet a midwife that you will find yourself comfortable with. I will give them a call and order a car for you," The doctor punched in some numbers and spoke very fast on the phone.

Before they knew it they were meeting the midwife who was in her fifties and was very motherly. She led them to a private room where more questions were asked and sonograms were taken leaving the two parents to be in a state of tears.

...

When they returned to school hours later it was lunch time. Raku followed his fake girlfriend into her class and pulled out her bento before leading her back into his classroom. Shuu was already there talking to the group of girls about something perverted no doubt.

"Hey..." Shuu greeted then saw the faded tear stains on his best friends face. His mood shifted from what was usually fun and perverted to that of a serious friend who worried for the other. Raku wrapped his arms around his friends shoulder before breaking down into tears once again.

"I just calmed him down. Darling...it is okay. Want to head home?" Raku nodded his head against Shuu's shoulder while the blonde haired male wrapped his arms protectively around his friend.

"What's the matter?" Chitoge looked to the ground before pulling out a photo. She asked Shuu to follow her and she walked to the roof top where they could be alone. Raku unhooked himself from his best friend and walked over to his fake girlfriend.

"Remember how a month ago it was Chitoge's birthday and we all had this party where we got drunk," Shuu nodded his head slowly, vaguely remembering the night, "Well I didn't leave the party earlier like I had said. I was the last one to leave as me and Chitoge went back to her room and we had sex," Shuu smiled at the thought of them doing such a thing. "Well a month has passed and it turns out Chitoge is pregnant," Shuu stared shocked at the two people he loved.

His best friend was going to be a dad. He looked at the photo that Chitoge held and took the picture to see a sonogram photo. He couldn't really tell where the baby was but they knew it was there and knowing that he teared up. He wanted to scream at them. Shout at him for being so irresponsible but they were taking responsibility now.

Shuu walked over to the two and gave them a large hug. They heard the door open and Shuu stuffed the photo into his pocket as Marika walked over to Raku and clutched his arm, glaring at Chitoge.

"Raku-sama. When we marry, I will never make you cry unlike her," Chitoge hissed as he didn't do anything to stop them. She watched as the three girls walked over and were all throwing themselves to him in their own sly ways. Chitoge marched over to Raku and grabbed him by the shoulder and kissed him on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He was the father of the baby, she was allowed to touch him.

"Want to head back home...we can continue with this if you want?" Raku smiled softly and took her hand. He was annoyed at himself for being so sensitive while Chitoge was being so strong but he just couldn't help himself. He was at such a lost that he didn't know what to do.

The girls blushed at the words she spoke before she led him back home. She led Raku to his own home where he could be at peace. When they walked in Ryuu rushed over and congratulated the two before he bounced away.

Raku led Chitoge into his bedroom which had become more western over the years with a bed and not a futon. Chitoge sat on Raku's bed and begged for him to lie beside her which he happily did. He watched from the corner of his eye as she slowly stripped herself from her clothes, starting with her skirt then her tie. She pulled of her shirt and threw it to the ground before slipping under the covers and turning the TV on. Obviously the first show that came on was the American '16 and Pregnant'. The two watched carefully as these girls had to look after babies and essentially ruin their life, a common theme being going to school, money, social life.

Chitoge didn't like the show and found that she's rather watch something else and decided to flick it over to some cartoon. The two watched mindlessly while they thought about being a parent. It will ruin them like the families in the shows and they would just have to accept the facts.

"Raku..."Chitoge crawled on top of the male and captured his lips. Raku was stunned at the sudden action, of course and pushed her away gently so that he could speak but she never gave him a chance to do such a thing, "We are having a baby. Let's be a proper couple," Raku pulled the girl back in for a kiss. Chitoge groaned out in frustration and pushed Raku away. "Take your clothes off," the male did as he was requested and pulled his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers.

Chitoge reached her hand into his drawer and pulled out a condom. Raku was again taken back by the sudden action, "You want to have sex?" She nodded her head slowly while blushing deeply. "Alright...I'm a little shocked," Raku spoke honestly. He bent down and captured her lips once again. Her lips were always so warm and soft. When she started using that lip gloss they seem to have gotten more lushes, but he couldn't really tell, he only recently started to kiss her.

Chitoge wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging onto him. "Ichijou-kun..." A whispery voice squeaked out. The two turned to see Shuu, Onodera, Marika, Tsugumi and Miyamoto standing at his bedroom door.

Chitoge slipped under the covers once again while Raku grabbed his dressing gown and pulled it on, stuffing the condom in one of the pockets, "Shuu," Raku sighed ushering him to speak to the girls.

"Ondera-san when a man and a woman are getting hot in the bedroom, don't acknowledge your presence. You can either a) walk away or b) watch quietly," he instructed making the girl blush at his words. She never thought of the man she loved, getting hot in the bedroom and especially not with Chitoge. They were only faking it right?

"Though if you choose b) and fail to hide your presence you will be killed," Raku grinned to the girl who went red in the face. Raku turned to see Chitoge sleeping in his bed. He was amazed that she was already out of it. Raku shooed them out of his room and lead them to the door. He figured that the change in Chitoge was due to the fact that she was beyond hormonal and that it was making her horny.

"We came to check up on you," Shuu explained as they were being kicked out. "The girls were worried and decided to check in and I decided to follow. I also..." He went into his bag and brought out a small present. "Got you a get well soon gift," Raku took the gift but decided to open it later as it was addressed to both him and Chitoge. He pushed them out the door, slamming it behind him before walking back into his bedroom to find Chitoge sitting up watching the TV once again.

He chucked the present Shuu had given them to Chitoge and watched as she opened it slowly. Inside was a small cream teddy bear soft toy with the words congratulations written on his beige feet. Raku smiled at the present his best friend had given him.

...

How they managed to hide the bump that got bigger and bigger every month was impressive. Chitoge was only seven months pregnant but she was huge, yet no-one noticed. She did wear large baggy hoddies to hide the bump to the best of her ability and would say that she was cold. No one was suspicious of her.

Chitoge sat in the year 3 common room with Raku at her side, sleeping against her shoulder. She looked down at her stomach that had to be huge. She could barely see her knees anymore. She was generally grumpy all the time due to the baby constantly squeezing her bladder and the hormanal roller coaster she was strapped to and was not allowed to get of the ride till a certain passenger got off first.

"Hey you two," Chitoge looked up to see the P.E teacher standing at the door, enraged. "You are supposed to be in P.E. Get down the stairs and into your swimsuits," the teacher snarled. The female P.E teacher hated students missing her class and would personally search for the people that were missing.

"I can't swim...," Chitoge began her lie, "I'm on my period," that was the best excuse any girl could come up with and the teacher clearly wasn't going to ask for verification on such a claim and would have to let it slide.

"You used the excuse last week. Come on stop slacking off," Raku woke up when the woman stormed off. He yawned loudly, stretched his arms before then turned to Chitoge who looked pissed off. Over the seven months, Chitoge had started to grow a vein when she was angry.

"We need to go to P.E," She snarled out, jumping off the couch and storming out the door. Raku nodded his head slowly before making his way down the corridors with Chitoge waddling beside him, her storming only lasting till the first classroom. She walked into her changing room while he stepped into his and quickly changed into his trunks before he waited for Chitoge.

She came out a few minutes after, wearing normal bikini bottoms that were pink but instead opted for the large grey hoodie on top, though she did have the matching top underneath. She stood behind Raku with the rest of the class. The teacher was explaining some strokes that they all had to do.

"Alright cla-" The teacher trailed off looking to Chitoge who had the jumper on still. "Kirisaki...please take that hoodie off you will. It's sweating in here," Chitoge refused to remove it and demanded to proceed with the class with her hoodie on.

Chitoge was to do the backstroke in the relay, Shuu was second with the butterfly, Onodera third with the front crawl and Raku last with free style. Chitoge chose to go first with backstroke as she could keep her head out of the water and she wouldn't have to dive into the water.

Chitoge was facing her boyfriend and watched as Onodera bent over in her school's swimming suit to pick up a bobble she dropped, sticking her ass into Raku's face. She watched as the girl blushed softly, while she looked round devilishly to get the attention. She felt something snap in her stomach. That girl was unbelievable.

The P.E teacher blew the whistle and the Chitoge took off in her back stroke. She could feel her stomach boil at the thought of Onodera but then something else happened, she felt extreme pain in her stomach and gasped. She tried to put her feet down but she couldn't and let out a scream at the pain she felt while she dipped under the water.

Raku jumped in first pushing Shuu in with him to help. One of the girls that Chitoge was friends with had turned round and was helping her float but she thrashed around. Raku grabbed Chitoge when he was at her side and did all the kicking for her while she cried against his shoulder.

"Raku...it's now...it's coming. The baby isn't okay," she cried hard.

"Call an ambulance!" Raku ordered. Shuu wrapped his arm around the girls waist and began to swim back to the side, which happened to be across to the left and not back. The P.E teacher rushed over when Raku jumped out of the pool first and lifted Chitoge out, while Shuu pushed her up. Raku helped his friend after then wrapped an arm around Chitoge's waist. Shuu was already grabbing his phone and phoning an ambulance because everyone was frozen.

"Hi...I need an ambulance, my friend is giving birth, we need an ambulance," He gave the details of the school and then was asked to pass the phone to the female or even someone else that was caring for her. Chitoge was on the floor with Raku sitting behind her and was slowly rubbing her hips, like he had learned from the Lamaze classes.

Shuu walked into the locker room, rushed to Raku's locker and his own before pulling out a few things. He walked back and gave his best friend his towel while Raku's towel was wrapped around Chitoge. Raku pulled of the large hoodie before replacing it with the large fluffy towel which he dried her off with before Shuu gave her Raku's zippie hoodie to keep her warm.

The girls were trying to circle round but Shuu was pushing them away, his best friends privacy coming before his own principles. The males were in a corner stunned at the sight. They never knew that their friend was becoming a father.

"Ahhh," Chitoge moaned out in pain, nuzzling her face into Raku's neck who stroked her back. "I hate you right now. You did this to me," Raku kissed her cheek softly, shaking his head.

"I remember using protection to stop you from being in this state. You did this to yourself. You're uterus didn't kill the winning sperm off," Chitoge chuckled softly. She rested her head against his shoulder once again.

"Don't leave me," she begged him softly. The bell for the next class signalled. The P.E teacher rushed away and told that the next class are outside to do track. She then rushed to get the school nurse. The nurse rushed down the stairs and found Chitoge and Raku on the floor.

"Okay. So you are seven months. It's to early, so we'll need to get junior out as soon as possible. Do you want to get some clothes on first?" Chitoge nodded her head. She didn't want to give birth in a swimming suit, "Onodera...Seishirou...Miyamoto...come with me and we'll get her dried and changed," Horikata sensei helped the girl up from the floor.

"Raku stays with me," she ordered grabbing a hold of his hand and tugging him off the floor.

"But dear you will getting changed," Horikata made excuses, which was futile due to the fact that she was pregnant and was getting the last say.

"He didn't have his eyes closed when we had sex. He's seen it all before," Chitoge snarled out pulling Raku closer to her side. Horikata wasn't going to anger a pregnant woman and led her to the females changing rooms. Raku walked in gingerly. He tried not to look at all the bra's and pants on the floor but he couldn't help it. Chitoge walked to her locker and pulled off her towel.

"How did we miss your stomach?" Miyamoto asked as she unhooked her bikini top. Raku stepped in and dried of her chest, not bothered by the lack of clothes she wore. He wasn't that bothered about her breasts but apparently by the way the other reacted he should of been.

"My hoodie covered it up pretty well," she explained. Raku pulled down her bikini bottoms and dried her legs off before pulling her red panties on. He got her into her skirt and her shirt before putting on her shoes. He put her back into his hoodie before they stepped out. He quickly rushed into the changing rooms with Shuu and both of them changed. Shuu was going to go to the hospital with them to give support to Raku and Chitoge.

Raku watched as the paramedics walked in and rushed to Chitoge's aid. Raku too rushed over to the girl and gave her his hand. Shuu rushed over to the other side and took her other hand, "Which one is the father?" The paramedics asked.

"Raku," she gestured with her head, leaning it to the left. "Shuu is here for support and I need him by my side," The paramedics nodded and helped the girl down the corridors. The stares they got from other classmates was too much for them to handle.

The paramedics forced their way through the gawking crowd and got Chitoge into the ambulance. She took a seat on the chair in the middle while Raku and Shuu sat in the bench to her left while the paramedics sat on her right.

"Hey honey. Just breath, okay," Chitoge nodded, tilting her head back. She never found breathing to be hard. It felt like someone was trying to suck the air out of her lungs every time. She felt a kiss to her neck, and somehow with that the person that stole her breath began to cease with the small kisses.

Another contraction hit Chitoge and she moaned irritably, turning in her seat, "Darling, we are nearly at the hospital. We can't check much on you. We can only offer support. Sorry dear," Chitoge tried to speak but it hurt to much.

The doors opened for the ambulance and she was rushed into a wheelchair and into a public room, which she couldn't help. She was put into a bed and their midwife rushed in, aiding to the girls needs.

"Oh...your new. Who's this," She smiled to Shuu who stood awkwardly at the closed curtain.

"Friend of theres. I'm Raku's backbone," The woman laughed nodding her head.

"Where's Chitoge's?"

"Chitoge's is Raku's," He laughed out. The midwife laughed happily before changing Chitoge into a hospital gown and checking her dilation.

"Darling, you are only a centimetre dilated. You're contractions will get a lot worse from now on. There is gas and air on your left if you need it. I'll be back in a minute with some ice chips for you," the midwife walked away leaving the three.

"Worse? Did she say worse?" Chitoge cried out. Raku sat on the seat next to the bed and stroked her arm softly.

"Look at me will you?" Chitoge turned round in the bed and was shocked to feel Raku's lips against her own. "I figured out why woman do this. It's because you are a lot stronger than men. You can take the pain," Chitoge giggled out at his words. She pulled him closer to her chest and kissed his cheek lovingly. "I know that everything will be fine, because it is you."

Chitoge laughed at how cute he was, but her merrymaking was cut short when a contraction cut deep into her stomach. She moaned out in pain and grabbed the gas and put the nozzle in her mouth and tried deep breaths.

She could feel the kid moving around and was certain, it was pressed against her pelvis. She ran a hand over her stomach and watched as her midwife walked back in with a tray. She handed a mug to Shuu and Raku before handing Chitoge a plastic cup with ice chips inside. She poured the ice into her mouth and felt slightly better at the feeling.

Another contraction ripped through her stomach and she moaned out uncomfortably. The midwife, checked to see her dilation and sighed, "It's going be along day honey. You are still only at 1 cm,"

...

After 30 hours of body numbing contractions, Chitoge was ready to push. She had her legs up in the stirrups, a blanket over for the doctor to see her opening. Raku and Chitoge both held her hands as she pushed.

"Come on baby girl, you need to push harder," The midwife begged, are hands waiting for the head.

"I can't. It hurts. I can't. I can't," she cried out. She was sweating terribly, her hair a sticky mess. She was crying hard due to severe pain. "I can't. I can't," She continued to cry out.

"Baby girl. The little one needs out. Give me one large push, one enormous push," Chitoge shook, kicking her legs out as she pushed. It hurt so much. She was certain, that her womanhood was all messed up by now.

"Good girl. The baby is crowning," Raku bent down and kissed her forehead then her nose.

"You are beyond amazing. You are so brave," he kissed her on the lips lovingly.

"Chitoge, let's try another position. We'll try kneeling," A nurse helped Chitoge turn round and another lifted the back of the bed so that it was vertical. Raku got behind the bed, to stare at Chitoge while Shuu remained on the side, stroking her back, in which she wasn't going to admit was very soothing. Her back had a large knot in it, well that's what it felt like and his gentle hand softly straightened it.

She stared at Raku who gave a weak smile and she tried again, reaching up and grabbing his hand which he took and kissed softly, "Baby girl, you are doing great, keep pushing. We can just see it's head," Raku kissed her cheek before moving down and taking a look for himself.

He was repulsed at what he saw, that being a little head of blonde and blood, slightly sticking out of his girlfriends. He called for Shuu and he looked at the sight as well and paled, "You two. Come back here. I need you," The two returned to their posts and encouraged her to push.

Chitoge grabbed Raku's neck and held him close as she pushed as hard as she could she could hear the encouragement from everyone else. She screamed in agony as she pushed the baby out of her. She felt something relax and the agony cleared up so quickly and she just felt numb.

She looked up to see that Raku was crying with happiness. She then heard the sound of a baby crying. She lay back down panting heavily. She looked up to see a little bloody baby being washed and weighed before being wrapped up in a blanket. Chitoge opened her arms and took a hold of the baby. The mid-wife suggested to unbutton her gown so she could hold the baby against her chest without a material getting in there way, "Congradulations, it's a boy," Raku smiled happily as well Shuu at the news.

"Why is he purple and covered in stuff?" The mid-wife walked over to see the little baby boy.

"It's alright, the stuff is Vernix, it's like an oil that protects his skin and he is purple because he is not used to breathing. It will fade soon," The midwife smiled. "Baby Boy Kirisaki is only 3 pounds. He is fully developed but will need to remain, just in case. He will need to be fed a lot so that he remains okay," Chitoge removed the blanket and allowed him to lie on her chest, with out in any blankets. She lay the blanket on top of him so that they could remain warm together. Baby Boy Kirisaki lifted his arm and brought it to his face. He made a small gurgling sound.

Raku bent down and captured Chitoge's lips, "Well done, Darling," Chitoge laughed with tears streaming down her face. She was now a mother. After all of those months, she now had a baby of her own.

"Alright, mummy we are going to take you to another room. Let's get some blankets over you," Chitoge pulled a blanket over herself and her child, ensuring that he wasn't under the covers.

"I'm going to head now. Let me take a photo of you three before I go," Shuu pulled out his camera and took a picture of the three, before getting a picture of Baby Boy Kirisaki snuggling into his mother.

"Congradulations," Shuu wrapped his arms around his best friend then bent down and gave Chitoge a hug before he decided to leave.

...

Shuu walked into school, two days later since he had left with Chitoge. He walked into his home room and was mauled by lots of people asking questions. He pushed then away and asked them together around, "Chitoge was pregnant? You knew," he answered with a simple nod.

"When did they tell you?"

"Remember that time time way back when Raku was crying against me. He had learnt himself, later on he told me that he was. Before anyone says anything, they used protection, both a condom and she was on the pill. So if I hear how irresponsible they are, I will personally hurt you. He was devastated learning that he got her pregnant regardless of using both contraception," he hissed out. Shuu loved his friend and would defend him to the end of the earth. It proved how close they were, as Raku wanted him to be there to help deliver and there he had been for his friend.

"Have you got a picture?" A female asked. Shuu nodded and pulled out his camera and showed them the two pictures he took. The girl laughed softly at how exhausted her classmates looked and the small little baby in their arms. He flicked it to the next image of the baby itself.

"It's so adorable...what gender is it?" Another girl squealed.

"It's a little boy," The class squealed again and watched as Raku walked in, yawning. He shook his head slowly.

"Not staying, I'm just some things for Chitoge," he explained.

"Shouldn't you be helping Chitoge with the baby?" Shuu asked.

"They took Levi from us as the doctors found him to be too small and have him in neonatal. Chitoge is still sleeping either way. She wanted me to pick up some stuff from here before getting us a change of clothes," Raku yawned once again. He didn't sleep at all during those 30 hours of child labour, while Shuu got some rest when it got quiet.

"Levi?"

"My son. Wow that isn't weird saying that," He laughed before being handed paper from the class president.

"Congratulations on becoming a dad. Would you mind if I came to see you in the hospital?"

"I guess it is okay. Thanks for the papers. Shuu did you sleep alright?" Raku asked walking over to his friend.

"I'm still scarred. The crowning. Oh god the crowning."

"Don't let Chitoge know you said that," he laughed before walking away.

...

Raku walked back into the hospital with clothes for Chitoge, himself and Levi. He walked into their room to find Chitoge sleeping. He moved the covers over and joined her in the bed, "Hey Raku," Chitoge turned round and wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"Your class president is going to come round. I said it was okay," He said quickly so that he wouldn't get in trouble later on. Chitoge nodded her head and fell back to sleep.

When she woke up it was because someone woke her up. She blinked back the burning sensation that came when opening her eyes. She saw her door had been opened and saw Shuu and her classmates standing at the door and window. She invited them in and sat up, hovering over Raku who remained asleep.

"Chitoge...I can't believe you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell us?" The class president asked. She stopped to stare at Raku who was sleeping by her side. Shuu walked over and woke up his best friend.

He let out a small groan before getting out of bed, "I'm getting Levi," He stepped away from the party and went down the corridors to find his son in a small little box. Raku spoke to the nurse in charge and asked to take him out for a bit and was granted permission.

He held his son close as he walked back into the room where Chitoge was. She was sitting up in her bed talking to Onodera and Tsugumi about the experience. He smiled softly and took a seat beside Chitoge.

"Want me to feed him?" Chitoge asked, looking down at his little body. Raku shrugged softly, bringing Levi to his mouth and kissing his cheek softly. Levi let out small gurgle before stretching his arms and holding his dads shoulder with clenched fists.

Raku ignored all the people in the room and just focused on the baby in front of him. Levi was very much like Chitoge, with blonde hair. His skin was just as fair as hers. His eyes were still unknown but they'd most likely be blue since both of them had blue eyes, but were they navy or sea blue?

Raku allowed Levi to rest his head against his shoulder and softly rubbed his small back. He was far too small but he would survive. Levi was going to become his successor to the Shuei-gumi and the Bee-hive as these two clans will merge into one when he is older and when Chiroge and Raku take over. With Levi being here, he knew that no blood will be shed over the two clans, no violence, no hatred will be born thanks to his son.

It was only now did Raku understood some of the things that his father did for him. It was out of love. He wondered it his dad felt like this when he was born. As for right now, Raku was the happiest man in the world and was somewhat glad that the protection the used failed.

...

**Alright...I hope you liked. I could probably edit this again, so it doesn't look like a 9 year old had written but, it's midnight and I want to share it. I may go back to it and edit little bits.**

**I hope you enjoyed at least.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The books could never really tell you what was going to happen after you had your child. The reoccurring themes of the books is the happiness of you and your child. The love you will have for your baby was unrequited and no love would ever match. Chitoge and Raku wished that one of the themes in the books where the sleepless nights. The gross nappy changes that had you gagging till your throat went raw. Your new voice is the baby voice, even when speaking to an adult.

Levi was only a week old, he was allowed out of the hospital on the fifth day after getting a little more plump. Raku and Chitoge sat in there bedroom (after Chitoge had learnt she was pregnant, she had moved in with Raku to make life easier, it also meant that Tsugumi would remain in the dark) after putting a tearful Levi down for a nap.

Chitoge and Raku hadn't seen any of the usual crowd, Raku as well as Chitoge were on maternity leave meaning that they didn't have to go to school for a while. Raku lay back on the bed, letting out a gigantic sigh before uttering, "I'm so tired. I need to sleep."

Chitoge knew that Raku would be a good father and heck he was. He stayed with her in the hospital and would do the nappy change. Amazingly, Levi didn't tend to wake up in the night. They got their rest till 6 in the morning before he kicked off, but after the fifth day, he was screaming all night and was like a time bomb waiting to go off. For the past two days, Raku was awake bouncing his screaming baby back to sleep till the break of dawn. He had dark circles under his eyes.

He had read everything, from all languages to figure out why his son wouldn't stop screaming. The men in the house were all angry at the little boss as he cried so much. How could yakuza be yakuza with a baby crying in there ear. If anything Ryuu tried to make the joke that they were hurting him, but the joke backfired as Levi's cries were like he was being tortured.

Chitoge had another parenting book in her hand that happened to be in english, "Raku..." She whispered to the other and heard a low groan meaning that he was listening, "In this book it says that babies can cry because they just want to. Do you think that he is just wanting to cry?" She asked in frustration. The books were useless. She threw the book in irritation at the door, forgetting about the human time bomb who burst into flames of tears.

Raku hissed in anger before getting up and picking up Levi and resting him against his shoulder. Raku felt Levi's head and began to take off his clothing including his nappy and carried him into his ensuite bathroom. He turned the bath on before putting Levi in a baby carrier before he stripped himself into nothing. He picked up his son and stepped into the lukewarm bath and lay his head back.

Levi slowly stopped crying and snuggled against his dads chest while his dad ran his wet arms against his back. Chitoge walked into the bathroom and laughed cutely at Raku who had fallen asleep in the tub, holding his son. She took a quick picture of the sleeping pair before walking over and stroked Raku's arm. He let out a small moan from being woke up, "You can't sleep in there," Chitoge took Levi and wrapped him up in a large soft towel before putting him in his basket like that.

Raku stepped out after, with a dressing gown on. He crawled under the covers of his bed and fell asleep. Chitoge turned the lights off and crawled in beside him taking the peace and trying to catch up on sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

...

Raku sat in Shuu's bedroom playing video days. Chitoge had allowed him to get a break from it all. She had gotten a break yesterday and had went shopping with Tsugumi and Onodera. She told Raku that not once did they ask about Levi or how she was.

On the other hand, Shuu was more than happy to talk about his god sons well being. When he had seen Raku, he looked absolutely ghastly but the male insisted on playing Mario kart instead of sleeping. Normally they played Call of Duty, but with Raku being to tired, tilting the remote seemed easier.

He sat on Shuu's floor with a plate of pizza at his side. Raku spoke about the development of his son and how for the last few days all he did was cry. Shuu, as ever, was supportive of his friend and suggested that he'd love to help out if the two needed to sleep. Shuu may be the world's biggest pervert that was undeniable but it was also undeniable that he was a great friend and would help out if needed.

"Shuu! A friend is here," His mother yelled from down the stairs. Shuu paused the game and made his way to the door. He smiled softly when he heard the screams of a child and knew who was making his way up the stairs. Raku looked up when he saw Chitoge walking in with a tear streaked face, holding a very red in the face Levi who was screaming. Levi stopped crying for a moment when he saw his daddy and let out a small gurgle.

Raku held out his arms and took his son, pulling him into his chest. The three turned their heads when Shuu's mother walked into the room looking confused, "I thought I heard a baby. Who's this little guy?" She walked over to the baby nestled against Raku's. Chitoge took a seat beside her boyfriend and snuggled into his arm and made faces at her baby.

"This is Levi. Chitoge's and I's son," Shuu's mother's lips thinned as she looked at the young parents before her. Shuu's mother was a some what old lady and didn't like seeing young parents. She believed them to be bad parents as they were irresponsible and the child was going to grow up a hoodlum.

"Ah mother, I know you disaprove of young parents because of them being irresponsible but you see Raku and Chitoge used a condom and the pill, but Levi was persistent on coming through," Shuu explained to his mother who nodded her head slowly.

She held out her hands to take Levi but Raku shook his head, "He'll cry. Sorry. He apparently only wants his daddy," Raku explained then Shuu's mother laughed and took the child anyway.

"I am the goddess of children," She laughed taking Levi into her arms who began to scream out like he was in pain. She bounced him up and down but he continued to scream out. Raku stood up and took his son and held him to his chest to calm him down. He slowly began to calm down, with a few soothing words from his daddy and a few gentle kisses to the head.

"Wow. He seems like a handful," Shuu's mother laughed before walking out of the room. Shuu looked to Levi and asked to hold him. He wanted to see if he could calm the temper child. Raku allowed it and handed his son over to his best friend and the screaming began. Shuu stood up and began to dance with the child, "-oh that dress so scandalous and you know a guy couldn't handle it. She's shaking that thing like who's the ish, with a look in her eye so devilish," Levi continued to cry but Shuu didn't mind. He took on the challang and he was going to get Levi to stop.

"You like to dance at all the hip hop spots and you cruise to the crews like connect da dots. Not just urban she likes the pop cause she was livin la vida loca," Shuu did some type of spanish dance move on 'living the vida loca'.

"She had dumps like a truck truck truck. Thighs like what what what. Baby move your butt butt butt," Levi was slowly quieten as Shuu sang to him and spun him found. "I think to sing it again. She had dumps like a truck truck truck. Thighs like what what what. All night long, let me see that thong," Shuu bent back bringing Levi with him to that he was almost horizontal before jumping forward and leaning forward so that Levi was horizontal but was on his back.

"I like it when the beat goes~. Baby make your booty go~. Girl I know you wanna show that thong th thong thong thong. I like it when the beat goes~. Baby make your booty go~ Girl I know you wanna show that thong thong thong thong thong," Levi stopped crying and was gurgling happily.

Raku and Chitoge laughed as Shuu continued to sing with a happy Levi. They were glad to hear him silent for once. Shuu laughed then kissed the littles ones ear and cheek before sitting down and allowing Raku and his girlfriend to play mario kart together while he held Levi who was fast asleep on Shuu's shoulder.

The somewhat happy couple played mario kart, Chitoge being Princess Peach and Raku being Donkey Kong. Chitoge was laughing happily as she was in the lead. Raku was growling softly as he was 8th. Everyone kept ramming into him, or sending blue shells when he was 5th.

Chitoge chuckled as she over took Raku, who was in his second lap and she was safely on her third lap, "Chitoge what's your plans for school?"

"Home tutor that will allow Levi to join us, but I think Raku will give me the notes I missed," Raku nodded his head.

"Shuu...has Onodera, Tsugumi, Marika and Ruri spoke about Levi at all?" Raku asked over taking Wario and taking 7th place. He smiled happily at his small success. He looked to his friend for a second who went silent. He chewed on his bottom lip unsure on what to say to his best friend. "Well?" Raku encouraged.

Shuu nodded his head slowly, his gaze at the floor, "I over heard them talk about Levi and about his parents. Everyone excluding Miyamoto was in love with Levi's father but now that he and Levi's mother hooked up they despise the kid who they all believe 'should of been theirs'," he aired quoted them with one arm while the other held Levi close to his body.

"The three never said this to the other three but to their friends...well apart from Seishirou who said it under her breath when the health class were talking about it. They joined both our classes up, the ones that were swimming and told them all about you two having a child. I even put in that photo of you two with Levi. They explained that even when you use contraception, you can still get pregnant. Anyway, Mitamoto is angry for Levi's dad for breaking Onodera's heart and her efforts for hooking them up. Seishirou is angry at Levi's dad because of what he had done to Levi's mother and also because she is jealous of the love they shared and the product of that said love."

Shuu took a deep breath before continuing "Then their is Tachibana who grow up believing that she would be the mother to Levi's father's children but instead he never looked her way. The four secretly speak about ways they'd inflict pain on Levi and steal Levi's father away from his mother so that no other product of love should be made," Chitoge was confused to why he spoke about them like they didn't know him but of course Raku knew. Shuu found it hard to talk about it to them so figured that talking about someone all together became less personal but the new parents were raging that their so called friends would want to hurt Levi.

"Thanks Shuu."

After Raku lost to Chitoge five times he decided to call it a night and they headed back home with Levi who was a little underdressed for the colder night. Chitoge held him close to her chest as they walked speedily home.

Levi was crying once again due to the frosty air. Raku took off the little ones clothing till he was left with his birthday suit and joined him in being naked, but he kept his boxers on. Raku lay on his bed and rested Levi on top of him. Chitoge joined him on the bed and took a picture of the three of them snuggled up, ensuring that it was non explicit.

"Apparently we aren't supposed to bathe Levi in a bath just yet," Chitoge spoke quietly.

"How come?"

"I think the umbilical cord," She noticed that Raku's face began to tear up, "It's okay. He's alright. He's okay. We may not know what was going on but we are good parents," Raku kissed Chitoge's cheek softly before he drifted of to sleep.

...

Raku woke up to see that Levi was no longer on his chest. He sat up in fear and looked round the room. Chitoge slept beside him peacefully. He yawned then grabbed his dressing gown and rushed down the corridor to find his dad playing with Levi. Levi lay on the mans lap who was playing with his feet, happily.

"Dad! You scared me. I thought he was stolen," he rushed over to see his own son to see he was very contempt with his grandad playing with his feet. "When did you take him?"

"I came in to talk to you but you three were asleep and Levi can't sleep like that on you so I put him in his bed then in the morning he wanted to play so took him. You two needed to sleep. Don't worry. Levi is safe in my hand," He lifted up the little baby and kissed his cheek before resting him against his shoulder.

"Me and Adlet were saying how proud we are of you and Chitoge. You have a beautiful son and we couldn't be prouder. You two need to depend on us some more, we can help you with Levi," Raku nodded then touched his sons back, stroking it softly before kissing his cheek.

"Morning, baby."

"Go back to bed, but could you get the human food dispenser. He will be hungry now," Raku frowned at the term he used for Chitoge before hesitantly walked away, looking to his son one last time before he turned the corner.

Abortion was never an option and when he saw Levi he knew that neither was Adoption. When he first met him he already loved him. They say that love at first sight is a myth but when a mother and father look at their child for the first time it is instant love.

Raku walked into his bedroom to see a naked Chitoge getting dressed. She put on her own dressing gown before being told where Levi was then she rushed to get him.

...

Raku walked into the school for the first time in two and a bit months. He had been on maternity leave until then but now had to be back at school while Chitoge could remain off for a lot longer. He walked into the classroom to be bombarded with questions from so many people, mainly girls who all wanted to know more about his fatherly role.

Shuu would intervene and tell them to back off, Shuu was in the other class but was protecting his friend. Raku walked over to Ondera and was showing her, Tsugumi and Miyamoto the pictures of him, Levi and Chitoge.

"I love him so much. It's weird just how much I love my son. When you become mothers, that is if you do, it is the best thing that will happen. Me and Chitoge were so lucky that our contraception broke. Levi is the best thing to happen to me...well that and me meeting Chitoge," He smiled as he showed them a picture that she had sent him, with Levi sleeping on his dad's bare chest. They had the same face.

"Ichijou, I have no concern for your child!" Tsugumi snarled out.

"But this child is your Mistresses daughter. Of course you care," Raku interjected before turning round when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Chitoge in her pyjamas holding a crying Levi. Levi held his arms out for his daddy and Raku ran for his son and pulled him close to his chest.

"There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you. Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out. There are three words, &amp; I want you to know they are true...I need to let you know," Rku began to sang to the crying male in his arms. The class quietened at the sound of Raku singing. He wasn't bad, but he wasn't that great either. He sang quietly like a lullaby, so that the soothing tone would silence the baby.

"I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight. I want your arms around me &amp; I, want your lips on mine. I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified. My hands are shaking, my heart is racing cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny. So here I go...Baby I lo-o-o-ve you," Levi fell asleep from the song that his father sang to him.

Chitoge kissed Raku's cheek before making her way over to her so called friends who she hadn't spoken to since she had spoke to Shuu, "You three are disgraceful," she hushed shouted at the girls who were taken back by her out burst, "You wanted to harm Levi because it was me who had a child with Raku. Raku is my boyfriend. Back off. He has a child with me. If it wasn't obvious, don't interfere with our relationship," she walked back over to Raku who continued to hum softly as he passed Levi back to his mother.

"I have to do some shopping, so he is staying with my dad," Raku laughed softly before kissing his sons head before kissing his girlfriends lips.

"Good luck Levi," Now, for those who don't know, Adlet loves Levi. The man absolutely adores his grandson and that lies the problem. He loves him far too much, like it was his own son. He goes baby crazy when he is with Levi and afterwards he probably would buy the whole section for the boy.

The two kissed again before Chitoge walked away. They may not know what they were doing but they weren't that bad at improvising. At least Levi was growing up in a family where he was cherished, maybe overly so, but none the less he was loved and that was all that would ever matter.

...

Quiet a few of you asked for a second chapter, so this is it. The next and final chapter. When I read my story over I realised that I forgot some details so they were in this.

Thank you for the love on the story, past and future.

Please continue with your reviews.


End file.
